Streaming video often includes various types of noise, such as mosquito, block, temporal, banding and/or random noise. There are a number of methods to reduce the various types of noise in streaming video. A method to reduce noise may be enabled or disabled by a user turning on or off a particular application in a video menu of a display or computing device. Once the application is enabled, the noise reduction application typically relies on image analysis in deciding how to reduce the noise.
While an application to reduce noise can improve the quality of steaming video, the method can also degrade quality of the video by smoothing out details in the images. This can happen when the application confuses detail for noise, which is typical in some applications to reduce noise. For example, noise reduction applications used on streaming videos having high bit rates typically degrade the images by smoothing out details.